UN POCO DE MUÉRDAGO NO HACE DAÑO
by Sakura Snape
Summary: UN PEQUEÑO REGALO DE NAVIDAD PARA TODOS USTEDES, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! FELIZ NAVIDAD! SLASH!


Titulo: UN POCO DE MUÉRDAGO NO HACE DAÑO  
  
Autora: Sakura Snape ((^-^jj  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
  
Clasificación: NC-17  
  
Parejas: Harry / Draco  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic son propiedad de JK Rowling y de la Warner, solo los he pedido prestados por un tiempo (aunque no pienso devolverlos jajajaja ^n.n^...) Yo no hago esto por fines de lucro, solo por pura y sana diversión.  
  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash y Lemon  
  
Nota: Todo lo que este entre comillas "....." son pensamientos o recuerdos  
  
AN: Este es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes, espero que les guste, lo he hecho con todo el cariño del que soy capaz... Esta basado en cierta idea que me obsequio una amiga, gracias a ella y a Little My que también contribuye en esto. Y muchas gracias a ustedes que me han estado leyendo durante estos meses... ¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!!!  
  
¡¡¡DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA NAVIDEÑA!!! (((o^jj  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
UN POCO DE MUÉRDAGO NO HACE DAÑO  
  
- ¡Dumbledore esta loco!  
  
- Cálmate Ron, no es para tanto...  
  
- ¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! ¡Harry! ¡Puso muérdagos hechizados por todo Hogwarts!...  
  
Ron Weasley paseaba por la habitación de Gryffindor de un lado a otro, mientras Harry Potter yacía en la cama, mirando al techo y riéndose un poco de su amigo, aunque la situación no era muy buena.  
  
Era su último año en Hogwarts, Voldemort había caído junto a todos sus mortífagos hacía apenas dos semanas y a Dumbledore se le ocurrió celebrarlo de una manera bastante interesante:  
  
Flas back  
  
Estaban en pleno desayuno y el director se levanto llamando la atención de todos.  
  
- Muy buenos días, espero que estén disfrutando de su desayuno... les tengo que dar una gran información, así que les pido su atención unos momentos - todo el Gran Comedor guardo silencio - Las fiestas de Navidad se acercan, así que les he arreglado una pequeña sorpresa... el día de navidad, o sea mañana, va a haber un baile para todos ustedes...  
  
El comedor se lanzó en vivas, incluso algunos Slytherin, que habían estado molestos por la caída de Voldemort aplaudieron, el Director volvió a pedir silencio  
  
- Pero eso no es todo, para hacer la fiesta más divertida, he colocado muérdagos en varios lugares estratégicos del castillo y están hechizados... - caras de pánico de profesores y alumnos - así que la persona que pase debajo de uno, quedara atrapado hasta que otra persona le encuentre y le bese, solo así podrá liberarse...  
  
Se podía escuchar el sonido de un alfiler cayéndose. Todos los alumnos habían quedado petrificados, los profesores tenían cara de espanto, el único que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, era el director.  
  
- Bueno, eso es todo, espero que disfruten de los muérdagos... pueden continuar su desayuno...  
  
El director se sentó, pero nadie más que le continuo comiendo. Eventualmente todos habían reaccionado y se habían retirado. Harry buscó a una persona en la mesa de Slytherin, pero la persona que buscaba se había ido...  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
- ¡Cómo pudo hacer esto?! - Ron seguía dando vueltas por la habitación como loco - ¿Y si quedo atrapado y solo pasa por ahí Neville?  
  
- Entonces tendrás que estar acompañado todo el tiempo de Hermione... - le contestó Harry de manera burlona, solo quería que se callara  
  
- Y tu de Malfoy...  
  
- Touché...  
  
Harry se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta  
  
- Harry, yo... lo siento, no quise... - se trato de disculpar el pelirrojo  
  
- No te preocupes Ron, no pasa nada... pero realmente deberías de hablar con Hermione... es nuestro último año en Hogwarts y tal vez ya no tengas otra oportunidad... solo piénsalo Ron, ¿qué harías sin Hermione?...  
  
- Lo mismo te digo, ¿cuándo vas a hablar con Draco?  
  
El chico se dirigió a la puerta y Ron lo notó:  
  
- ¿A dónde vas Harry?  
  
- Voy a dar un paseo...  
  
- No me has contestado...  
  
- No pienso hacerlo...  
  
Harry salió de su habitación y luego fuera de la Sala Común. La verdad, el recordar al rubio le había dolido demasiado y recordar que ya no estaban juntos le dolió aún más.  
  
¿Cómo había pasado? La verdad no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, el hecho era que había pasado de odiar a ese rubio oxigenado a adorar a ese rubio platinado sin siquiera darse cuenta. Y todo se dio antes de iniciar su sexto año.  
  
El Slytherin había renunciado a ser un mortífago y le salvo la vida a Harry durante sus vacaciones con los Dursley. Había traicionado a Voldemort y se había condenado a muerte. Harry se enteraría después de la razón por la que lo hizo y es que el mismo Draco se lo dijo. La navidad pasada lo había acorralado en uno de los pasillos y lo había besado sin siquiera dar explicaciones, lo había llevado a la habitación a la que tenía derecho por ser prefecto y le había hecho el amor, para después decirle  
  
- Te Amo Harry Potter  
  
De la forma más tierna posible y él había se contestado de la misma forma. ¿Cómo se había logrado meter el chico en su corazón? Eso ni él lo sabía, pero ahora lo era todo para él, su vida, sus sueños, su todo... y lo que dolía, es que lo había perdido hacía apenas unas semanas.  
  
Harry se paró de pronto, sin ser conciente de lo que hacía, había llegado hasta el campo de quidditch. Cuantos recuerdos. Cuantas riñas y desafíos y, al final, cuantos besos y noches sin dormir el uno sobre el otro, sin poder soltarse.  
  
El gryffindor se sentó en el medio del campo, observando todo y recordando como había perdido al hombre de su vida.  
  
Había sido antes de la batalla final contra el Señor Oscuro, cuando Draco le había dicho que seguramente tendría que luchar contra su propio padre: Lucius Malfoy y que nos sabía que haría si eso llegaba a pasar. Harry le había abrazado y besado toda la noche diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Sabía cuanto le dolería al rubio perder a su padre, aunque él aparentara lo contrario.  
  
En la batalla final, Harry se separo de Malfoy y se enfrentó a varios mortífagos, muchos murieron antes de que él pudiera llegar hasta Voldemort. Cuando estuvo frente al Lord, Voldemort usó a Lucius de escudo tratando de que una maldición imperdonable, lanzada por Harry, no le tocara. Lucius murió casi al instante y después Harry mataría a Voldemort, pero quedo inconsciente.  
  
Cuando despertó, se encontraba en San Mugo, le informaron todo lo que había pasado y que Draco había salido un día antes el hospital. Harry sabía que el Slytherin estaría muy lastimado, pero tenía la esperanza de que supiera que no había sido culpa suya la muerte de su padre. Sus esperanzas se esfumaron cuando no recibió visita del rubio y, a su regreso a Hogwarts, este le evitaba como le era posible y no le miraba ni un solo segundo.  
  
El corazón del gryffindor se había hecho pedazos, sus amigos trataron de ayudarle hablando con Draco, pero era inútil; les ignoraba, les insultaba, les gritaba que le dejaran solo y que no quería saber nada de nadie; Harry había perdido las esperanzas. Y le extrañaba como no había extrañado a nadie en toda su vida.  
  
Después de estar varias horas sentado, pensando en el Slytherin, Harry se levantó, se fue a su habitación y se quedo dormido. El día de navidad sería largo y los recuerdos de su unión con Draco un año antes, le atormentarían demasiado.  
  
Despertó el día de Navidad, abrió los regalos, el de Draco no estaba. Se levantó más por inercia y amenaza de Hermione que por querer hacerlo y se vistió, ajeno al mundo. El baile sería de noche, así que solo tendría que esquivar los muérdagos a esa hora, pasaría el resto del día en su habitación.  
  
Cuando dio la hora de la cena, Hermione lo sacó de allí y le puso su túnica de gala encima. La túnica que le había regalado Malfoy. Negra con bordador verdes y plateados; como le había reclamado a Draco que parecía más un Slytherin que un Gryffindor, para que el rubio solo se riera y le diera un beso tan pasional que lo dejó sin habla.  
  
Bajó al Gran Comedor, donde ya habían muchos alumnos, cenaron, Draco no había llegado. La música empezó a tocar y Ron invitó a bailar a Hermione. Harry sonrió, su amigo estaba tratando de romper con sus miedos.  
  
Harry los observó durante un buen rato, hasta que notó que Ron hablaba con ella y la chica se sonrojaba, para después sonreírle y darle un ligero beso en los labios. Potter sonrió, sus amigos por fin estarían juntos. Se levantó, sabiendo que solo les estorbaría y se encaminó a su habitación, Draco no había aparecido en la cena y parecía que no lo haría en toda la noche así que no valía la pena estar ahí.  
  
Deambulo por los pasillos durante un rato, hasta que, al fin, se comenzó a dirigir a su habitación.  
  
Iba por uno de los pasillos, el pasillo donde Draco le había acorralado hacía un año, cuidándose de los muérdagos, cuando vió a un chico sentado sobre el suelo, sus rodillas al pecho y meciéndose un poco. El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco: ahí, frente a él estaba Draco Malfoy y estaba atrapado por un muérdago.  
  
Se acercó cautelosamente, cuidado de no llamar mucho la atención del rubio y cuando estuvo demasiado cerca, le saludó:  
  
- Buenas noches Draco... Veo que quedaste atrapado...  
  
- ¡Harry!... ¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces aquí?...  
  
Los ojos del slytherin mostraban sorpresa. Parecía que no se esperaba ser descubierto por Harry Potter y no sabía si alegrarse porque al fin podría salir de allí o decirle que se fuera.  
  
Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro durante un rato, Draco se levantó del suelo y trato de acercarse, pero la barrera del muérdago le impedía moverse libremente.  
  
- ¿No me vas a ayudar? - le preguntó al gryffindor  
  
- Primero vamos a hablar, porque esta es la única manera de que me escuches...  
  
- No hay nada de que hablar Harry, si no me quieres sacar de aquí, solo vete... - el rubio se sentó otra vez y Harry se sentó a su lado  
  
- No me voy a ir Draco... no hasta que hablemos... y tenemos toda la noche, porque el baile va para largo... ¿por qué me has estado evitando?...  
  
- Yo no...  
  
- No me digas que no lo has hecho Draco, porque de verdad lo has hecho... y no sabes cuando me duele tu indiferencia, la indiferencia de la persona a la que más amo en este mundo...  
  
- Harry, yo... es solo que... no sabía como enfrentarte... cuando me enteré de lo de mi padre sentí una rabia terrible...  
  
- Lo siento Draco, yo...  
  
- ¡NO! No me pidas perdón... no fue tu culpa... pero, cada vez que te veo pienso en eso, en mi padre muerto, sacrificado por el Señor Tenebroso para salvarse a sí mismo... sé que tu no tuviste la culpa Harry y créeme que he tratado de culparte por eso, quisiera odiarte, sentir que tu tuviste la culpa de todo... pero no puedo... simplemente no puedo... porque te amo demasiado... y entonces no sé que hacer cuando te veo... si arrojarme a tus brazos o insultarte por no haber hecho algo... y termino ignorándote, evitándote, para no tener que recordar que la persona a la que más amo en el mundo mató a mi padre y que no puedo culparla, porque el no quiso hacerlo...  
  
Una lágrima calló por la mejilla de Draco, Harry vió esto y su corazón dolió; trató de acercarse al rubio, pero este se levantó rápidamente  
  
- No Harry...  
  
- ¿Por qué no?... Draco... perdóname... yo... te he extrañado tanto, no sabes cuanto me ha dolido no tenerte a mi lado.... golpéame, insúltame... pero, por favor, no te vallas de mi lado...  
  
Draco volteó hacía donde estaba el gryffindor, arrodillado a sus pies, llorando por él, por el mismo que le había estado ignorando sin que tuviera la culpa, por el que lo había rechazado hace unos momentos. Y Harry estaba a sus pies, pidiéndole perdón, por algo que él no había hecho.  
  
Lo hizo levantarse y, cuando estuvieron a la misma altura, el Slytherin se le arrojo a los brazos y lloró, lloró por su padre, por Harry, por todo lo que había pasado, por todo lo que había perdido y por todo lo que había hecho. Lloro hasta que ya no le quedaron lágrimas. Hasta que sintió desfallecer en esos brazos fuertes que le rodeaban. Un largo silencio siguió eso y el silencio significó mucho para ambos.  
  
Harry rompió con él:  
  
- ¿Recuerdas que hace un año, aquí mismo, me acorralaste, para luego besarme y llevarme tu cuarto para casi violarme?  
  
- No escuché que te quejaras... -una pequeña sonrisa y fue todo lo que el moreno necesitó  
  
- No me diste mucho tiempo para hablar... perdóname Draco... - los ojos de Harry de verdad pedían perdón  
  
- No hay nada que perdonar Harry, no fue tu culpa... yo fui el tonto por haberte tratado de esa forma...  
  
- Lo hiciste porque estabas lastimado...  
  
- Aún así, no es excusa... pero te perdono si tu me perdonas a mí...  
  
- Perdonado...  
  
- Bien, entonces, perdonado...  
  
Harry acercó sus labios a los del Slytherin, cuando estuvieron a centímetros de ellos, le susurró:  
  
- Te amo Draco, nunca olvides eso... que te amo...  
  
Unió sus labios a los del Slytherin, de forma tierna, queriendo expresar en ese beso, lo que no podía expresar con palabras. Escuchó que algo se rompió y se separó del Slytherin: el hechizo del muérdago se había roto.  
  
- Bueno, de algo sirvieron los muérdagos... - comentó Harry  
  
- Si, ya llevaba ahí más de dos horas...  
  
- Por eso no fuiste a cenar...  
  
- Si, lo que me recuerda que tengo hambre...  
  
- Lo siento, pero ahora es mi turno de secuestrarlo señor Malfoy... - una sonrisa de malicia y el Slytherin vió el deseo acumulado en esos ojos y sintió un escalofrío  
  
- Pe... pero...  
  
- Pero nada... desmaius...  
  
Sentía una boca cálida sobre la suya, los labios bajaron de su boca a su cuello y bajo por su torso. Abrió los ojos, para encontrarse en su habitación, desnudo y con un gryffindor en las mismas condiciones besándolo como si no hubiera mañana.  
  
- Creo que debí de haber cambiado la contraseña... eres algo peligroso... ¡ah!  
  
El moreno le había mordido uno de los pezones y ahora seguía con el otro. Siguió repartiéndole besos por todo el cuerpo, pero nunca toco su erección. Draco se arqueaba pidiendo más. Harry regresó a los labios del Slytherin, frotando su erección contra la del rubio, con frenesí... tratando de saciar su deseo.  
  
- No sabes... ahhh... cuanto te extra... mmm... ñe... - le susurró al oído, para después lamer el lóbulo de esta con la punta de su lengua, haciendo que el Slytherin sintiera espasmos de placer.  
  
- Yo... también ... ¡oohhh!  
  
Harry había tomado el miembro de Draco entre sus manos y le masturbaba, mientras mordía su cuello. Bajo lentamente hasta que se topo con la erección de Draco, lamió con la punta de su lengua desde la base hasta la punta y después la cubrió con su boca, empezó a succionar y a dar ligeras mordidas, Draco apretaba las sabanas con sus manos; Harry bajo una mano hasta su propia erección y Draco lo vió  
  
- Ven...  
  
Le dijo al tiempo de ayudaba al gryffindor a voltearse, hasta que formaron un 69 y Draco comenzó a atender la erección de Harry, los dos locos por el placer. Draco tomó un frasco que tenía al lado de la cama y como pudo lo abrió, metiendo un dedo en él y ese mismo después lo introdujo entre las nalgas de Harry, que soltó un gemido, para luego volver a atender al Slytherin.  
  
El rubio metió otro dedo y luego otro, hasta que tuvo tres dentro de Harry. Lo soltó y lo volteó hasta que llegó a sus labios y se puso sobre de él. Le fue levantando las piernas, mirada lujuriosa, tanto deseo de poseer ese cuerpo que hace tanto no era suyo.  
  
Lo beso, al tiempo que se introducía en el lentamente. Harry lo rodeo con sus piernas. Draco se quedo quieto un segundo y después se empezó a mover, lentamente al principio, para después acelerar, hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más y se vino dentro de Harry, al tiempo que este se venía entre ellos.  
  
Se quedó sobre el gryffindor unos minutos, hasta que salió de él, se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó. Necesitaba saber que no era un sueño.  
  
- Feliz Navidad mi amor - le dijo el moreno para después besarle tiernamente  
  
- Feliz Navidad... - le contestó - te tengo un regalo  
  
Tomó su varita y, señalando al armario, pronuncio Accio. Una caja roja se poso en sus manos y se la dio a su gryffindor.  
  
- Ábrelo...  
  
Harry lo abrió y dentro encontró una llave plateada.  
  
- ¿Qué es esto?  
  
- Harry ¿quieres vivir conmigo?  
  
El gryffindor abrió los ojos como platos.  
  
- ¿Co... cómo?  
  
- Si, pensé que después del fin de año, podríamos vivir juntos, claro, si tu quieres...  
  
Harry se abalanzó sobre de él, hasta quedar encima y besarlo con pasión, hasta que sus pulmones le exigieron aire.  
  
- Claro... que... acepto...  
  
- Te amo Harry  
  
- Yo también te amo...  
  
Se quedaron dormidos, uno en los brazos del otro. Tan felices de estar justos de nuevo, de compartir la navidad el uno con el otro. De saber que estarían juntos hasta el fin de su vida. Solo los dos y nadie más. Y eso era más que suficiente para ambos.  
  
- Albus, fue una locura lo de los muérdagos... - el profesor Snape le reclamaba a Dumbledore en el comedor - Le tuve que pedir a Syblil que me ayudara - cara de asco genuina  
  
- ¡Vamos Severus!... un poco de muérdago no hace daño... - el director tenía una sonrisa enorme, sabía que a muchas parejas les había gustado la idea - tal vez el próximo año lo volvamos a hacer...  
  
§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§****§§** **§§  
  
Notas de la autora: ¡¡¡HOLA A TODOS!!! Espero que les halla gustado este pequeño regalo de Navidad, lo he hecho con todo el cariño del mundo... especialmente para todos ustedes que me han apoyado y tenido paciencia... jejejeje... sobre todo paciencia...  
  
Espero que pasen las fiestas en compañía de sus seres queridos y que pasen un excelente tiempo. Háganlo por mi, porque mi casa es un capo de batalla... -_-U... sé que no me va a gustar esta navidad... pero bueno... disfrútenla por mi...  
  
Muchos besos y abrazos a todos!!! CUÍDENSE!!! Y DIVIÉRTANSE!!!  
  
¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!  
  
Reviews navideños please! ^o^!!!  
  
Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((^-^jj  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
  
PS: Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, pueden agregarme al msn o mandarme un correo a: sakuritakinomoto14@hotmail.com ó a sakuritali14@yahoo.com.mx ... contestaré con mucho gusto... (((o^jj  
  
: ¨) ¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨) (¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´ ¸.·´¸.·*`·-» 


End file.
